


A Strong Force Called love

by candyg0103, ilovemycandy



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Angst, F/F, Mature Stiles, Sexual Content, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyg0103/pseuds/candyg0103, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemycandy/pseuds/ilovemycandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Lightning's life was normal until events out of her control lead her down a dark path. Will she continue down this path or will she be guided back? Rated MA for later chapters. OOC may occur. Be kind. First FF and all that jazz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lets start from the begining

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Candyg0103 my Wife, my partner, my Co-Author.

In the beginning there was nothing but pure happiness. Growing up with a mother and a father who always did what's best for me and my sister. Serah always loved attention. She was a popular kid growing up. We didn't have much in common, but we were always there for each other. Serah never had to really worry about what the next day would bring.

I remember wishing that those days would never end. But something changed all that. Those were the times that I wish would never end until I revealed something that had my parents wishing I just kept to myself.

Oh, right, my name. Well that's a little more complicated. I suppose I should start with the day I graduated. I remember this day clearly. Almost as if it happened just yesterday. The day my world turned completely upside down. The day I became Lightning.

Summer Bodhum Farron Residence

"Serah! We're going to be late for graduation, let's go!"

Claire just finished getting herself ready for graduation. The time had finally come to cross the stage in front of hundreds of people. She was finally going to be free to do what she had desired to do all her life. Become a BPD Officer. She had the ability, stamina, strength; all the best qualities BPD desires.

"Claire! Give me a minute I'm almost done. Just wait in the car with mom and dad."

Claire sighed "I don't know what I'm going to do with you Serah you're always late." Claire smirked as she turned away from the bathroom door and started toward the entrance hallway.

"Ok I'll be in the car. Just hurry!"

Claire walked through the front door and made her way to the car where her parents were waiting.

It was a nice summer day. Not too hot, a small breeze in the air. The perfect day for graduation.

Claire wore a loose red button up shirt which complemented her complexion, or at least that is what Serah told her, with a pair of black slacks and black combat boots. She wore her silky smooth pink hair down on the left side of her face.

Claire sighed again and breathed in the fresh air as she continued toward the car.

"Hey graduate! Let me guess, Serah's still getting ready?" Peter Farron said

Claire grimaced "Of course. Did you expect any less from her dad? You know how long it takes her to get ready. And I am not a graduate just yet"

Peter shifted uncomfortably in his seat "Why didn't you drag her to the car? We're going to be late and we still need to run to the store." Peter said while impatiently honking the horn.

"Oh you two, just stop your bickering. I'll go grab her." Athena Farron stared back at both Peter and Claire before opening the car door and moving toward the house.

Silence fell between father and daughter almost immediately. A tense silence that has become more and more common between them ever since, one, Miss Claire Farron came out to her parents.

"So, have you decided what you want to do with yourself after Graduation Claire?"

Claire's left brow raised.

"Uhh stuff"

"What kind of 'stuff'?" Peter asked raising his eyebrow slightly.

Claire sighed; she realized she has been doing this a lot lately.

"Stuff that doesn't concern you or mom." Claire replied cautiously. She did not like the direction the conversation was heading in.

"Listen Caire, I can tell you are not in the mood to talk. I know we have our differences and you know I'm not especially happy with your lifesty-"

"I don't care what you think about my lifestyle dad! Or for that matter, what you think about me." Claire interrupted angrily knowing full well what her father would like to say. The same thing he has been saying for a while now.

Clare, finally allowing her thoughts to be verbalized, continued before she could be interrupted.

"I don't give a damn what mom thinks either. You know what I'm going to do when I finally graduate? I am going to pack my shit up and sign up to be a BPD Officer. I am going to rise in the ranks, find a hot lesbian to be with and eventually have a family of my own who doesn't hate me for who I am!" Claire just wanted to leave. She didn't want to be in this car with her father. She could feel all of the anger building.

Before she could let her anger get away from her further she heard two pairs of footsteps heading their way. Claire turned her face toward the car window, closing her eyes as she tried to slow down her breathing which had become a little erratic in part due to the adrenaline brought on by her anger. Though truth be told it may have also been because of the shouting.

At this point all Claire could think about was how close she was to reaching her goals. Her goal to start a new life away from all the hatred that has started to consume her life.

Claire was ripped from her thoughts as the car door opened and a blur in the form of her sister nearly pounced on Claire. "Claire! Sorry for taking so long, forgot where I left my camera, had to bring it along."

"Peter let's get going to the store" Athena said to her husband.

Athena was a kind mother. Claire got almost all of her looks directly from her mother. Except for her eyes. Athena's eyes are blue green compared to Claires cerulean blue eyes. Until recently, she never really expressed her feelings towards Claire's sexual orientation. Athena preferred to ignore it altogether.

Athena looked at her husband and grabbed onto his hand. She looked in the mirror at Caire a feeling of guilt sinking in, as the car drove away.

Bodhum Convenience Store

"Your mother and I will be back in a bit. It won't take long.You two stay put. I will leave the keys in the ignition in case you need the A.C." Peter said closing the door.

"Claire I...just...take care of your sister" Athena said

Claire remained silent, staring fixedly out the window, wincing slightly when she heard the car door close.

"Claire, are you ok?" Serah asked with concern in her eyes.

Claire Sighed closing her eyes once again. She smiled sadly and looked at Serah "I'm ok Serah. Why wouldn't I be, I'm graduating today remember?"

"Claire, why are you two always fighting? You two have been at it for quite some time now"

Claire smile dropped at once. Her face taking on an almost grimace as she looked down at her lap.

"Serah there are so many things in this world that you can't understand. Maybe one day i can tell you, one day I can explain it to you.."

Claire glanced up at Serah, grimacing once again as Serah face went from curious to anger faster than Claire thought humanly possible. "Claire, I know you're gay. You don't have to hide it from me. I understand and I love you no matter what. Even if you like woman with dicks or even if you're into bestiality. I don't care Claire! You are my sister, I will always love you."

Claire's eyes went wide, stunned by her sister's speech it was nothing she was expecting. Her stunned feeling soon gave way to a new emotion as she grabbed Serah by her wrist and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you Serah. You don't know how much it means to me that you accept me for who I am." Claire practically sobbed on Serah's shoulder.

"I love you too Claire, so please don't be sad today." Serah pleaded softly "Today is the moment you have been waiting for, right?" Serah smiled as Claire pulled back.

Claire smiled back. "Yeah….Right."

Claire was curious though. She never told her sister about her sexual preference and she was sure her parents didn't say a word to her. As far as they are concerned, Claire's sexuality should always remain between the three of them.

"Serah?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you know?"

"How did I know what?" Serah was smiling. She also knew that it would make Claire incredibly uncomfortable to say it; and as a little sister, how could she pass up an opportunity to mess with her older sister?

Claire was nervously picking at a loose seam on her, otherwise, lovely shirt. She inwardly groaned. She knew Serah was well aware of what she was talking about. But of course …

"How…" Clare cleared her throat "How did you know I was gay?"

Serah smiled widely.

"Do you remember the day you went for your driver's license test?"

Claire's eyebrow arched.

"Yes?" Claire answered inadvertently became a question as her curiosity and caution peaked. She was unsure as to where this conversation was going.

"Well" Serah started "I went to your room that day. I was looking for your radio so I could listen to music. You know how I like to listen to music while I study." Serah smiled in what Claire would almost describe as sinister "Anyway, I sort of maybe looked under your bed and -"

"Serah! No you didn't!" Claire choked out, her face turning bright red.

"Claire! I swear it was accident! I didn't mean to look in the shoebox, and I sure as hell was not expecting to find a stash of Girl on Girl pornos and magazines. Or for that matter, sex toys!"

"Oh for the love of … "Claire threw her face into her hands and sighed deeply. "Serah for the love of Etro don't ever go into my room without asking me in advance!"

"But Claire you weren't home what was I supposed to do? You know my radio was broken!"

"And you know better than to go into my room without permission Serah!"

"Claire I'm sorry ok I'll ask before I go into your room I swear! Trust me; it was no picnic for me either."

Claire sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Fine just ask next time ok?"

Serah relaxed her shoulders and let out a long breath she hadn't realized she was holding

"Ok" Serah agreed smiling.

Claire smiled back and pushed back some of her hair from her face. Her face turning back to an almost normal color.

"I wonder what's taking them so long; I just want to get this over with."

Suddenly Claire heard what she could only assume were shots firing in the distance. Claire quickly grabbed Serah and pulled her down with her to the bottom of the car in order to avoid any shots that may be heading their way.

Claire, motioning for Serah to stay down, slowly lifted herself up. Claire cautiously moved to the window she had just minutes ago been sulking at.

"Shit" Claire breathed out. A non-descript black van had pulled up to the convenience store while she and Serah were having a moment. Clare squinted her eyes and got a good look at the group of people who, she presumes, came with the van. They were in typical black masks, but fairly unusual armor with some sort of an insignia on their shoulders. They were wielding guns and seemed to be holding bags which most likely contained cash.

"Serah where's your camera?"

Serah reached around her neck. Grabbing her camera quickly, she gave it to Claire.

Claire, making sure the flash was off, zoomed in and started taking pictures of the armed robbers. She only managed to take a couple before they speed away in in the direction of the highway.

Claire looked down at the camera mumbling profanities at the 'stupid slow thing'. In minutes the BPD arrived with paramedics at their tail.

"Serah stay here, lock the doors and don't move." Serah nodded staying in the same position as Claire got out of the car and headed in the general direction of the paramedics. At this point a crowd had started to gather around.

She was irritated enough and these people were in the way. Claire finally managed to push her way through to the front of the crowd. Clare looked around at all the wounded. There were a lot of people being treated. More shots must have gone off than she originally realized.

She continued to scan the area and almost instantaneously her eyes fell on the people she was looking for; and just as instantaneously time seemed to stop for Claire. She caught sight of her father first then just as quickly her mother not far away. Both on stretchers. Both, from what Claire could tell, injured. They did not look good at all.

Claire broke from the crowd and ran toward them only to be quickly intercepted by the BPD.

"Sorry mam, you cannot move past this point." The BPD Officer tried moving Claire back. Claire shook herself back to reality.

"Please! Those are my parents" Claire pleaded as she pointed to both of them. "I have to be with them!"

Claire's breath hitched as she finally got a clear view of her parents as they were being loaded on the truck. They both were covered in blood. She didn't have time to get a better look as the paramedic truck door closed and quickly sped away.

"We can't let you through. Please step back. I am sorry, but this is a crime scene."

Anger, once again took over Claire's senses. She was completely oblivious to the tears that were now streaking down her face.

Gritting her teeth in order to remain calm, Claire managed to feign politeness. "Please, can you at least tell me where they are being taken?"

The Officer looked unsure and saddened by how flustered and angry Claire was. He gave in and whispered "Look we are not supposed to give any details but since you're their daughter … I can only say this. They are going to be taken to Bodhum Memorial Hospital and-"

Claire, not waiting or needing any more information, turned back around and took off pushing her way through the crowd. Most of which, seemed to wisely choose to move out of the way. Once through the crowd she took off at a dead run back to the car. Opening up the driver's side she jumped in. Not realizing Serah forgot to lock the doors.

"Claire what's wrong?"

Nothing else existed right now. Claire wasn't even fully aware that she was driving. She had no idea how she made it to Bodhum Memorial Hospital without crashing.

But here she was.

It was then that Claire realizes she was shaking. No, not shaking… being shaken… By Serah.

"Serah?" Claire looked at her sister blankly. At some point her sister had gotten into the front seat with her.

"Claire what are we doing here? Where is mom and dad? We are supposed to be at your graduation." Serah asked, getting more and more agitated with each question.

"Serah mom and dad…. they…. I …." Claire looked up at Serah, tears forming in her eyes once again. "When I went up to talk to the BPD and the paramedics they…. mom… and dad… looked like they were hurt." Claire looking down on her lap both her hands rubbing up and down her thighs.

"Claire is mom and dad going to be ok?" Serah asked, her eyes glossing over.

"I don't know" Claire laid her head on the steering wheel, tears once again clouding her vision.

Serah grabbed a hold of Claire and pulled her in as close as physically possible given the cramped space of the car and the awkward angle they were sitting in.

"Claire we gotta go in. We have to make sure they're alright." Serah gave her a not-so-Sarah like sad smile.

Claire wiped the tears on her forearm nodded and led the way out the car and toward the hospital entrance.

Bodhum Memorial Hospital Waiting Room

Sometime between the trek from the car to the hospital doors it started to downpour. The irony was not lost on Claire as she realized what started out as a great, warm day turned so so bad so so fast.

They informed the nurse of their arrival and were immediately shooed away with the promise that a doctor would come to see them as soon as possible.

Each minute that passed by felt like a weeks to Claire. She could not stay put, her anxiety kept her pacing back and forth. The coffee was not helping much for the anxiety, but it was doing wonders for her alertness. Serah, who has not quite developed the taste for coffee yet, had fallen asleep on a bench in the waiting room a while back.

A doctor Estheim has already been by to inform them that their parents were, in fact in critical condition. But that "they would do everything they could." That was the last thing they had heard from anyone about their parents.

The silence was getting to Claire. Every lap she takes, in what has now become her little track, and brings a new question to the forefront of her mind. 'Why were they at the store in the first place?' Lap 1. 'Would it have been any different if they left earlier?' Lap 2. 'Or maybe if they hadn't gone at all.' Lap 3. 'Should I have insisted we skip graduation?' Lap 4… and so the pattern went.

"Claire Farron?" A doctor with short light blonde hair, the one that had come by earlier, was in the waiting room looking at Claire. In what can only be described as carefully practiced sympathy.

"I- I'm sorry your mother and father had multiple lacerations all over their bodies along with multiple bullet wounds. With the blood loss and the trauma,... well, we did everything we could to save them. Cla- Miss Farron I'm sorry for your loss."

Guilt consumed Claire instantaneously. She was caught in between wanting to cry and throw up. Unsure of the direction she needed to take. Every piece of her mind that was still consciously aware was screaming that this was her fault. That she could have should have stopped this, prevented this, somehow.

The storm outside had intensified. A loud crash of lightning made the lights flicker in the hospital wing "Miss Farron, Claire I-"

She was starting to hate that name. It felt dirty coming out of his mouth directed at her. 'Claire Farron' felt like a taunt now. She did not want to be Claire Farron anymore, she could not be, Claire anymore.

Lightning struck again.

"It's Lightning, call me Lightning." Claire stared at her with a cold blank expression.

"Uh, Lightning I need you to sign these forms for arrangements to be made for your parents bodies."

"I am going home I don't have time for this! Send it to their lawyers!" Lightning couldn't stay there any longer she turned away from the doctor and toward her sister. Carefully picking her up, Lightning slowly made her way outside.

The rain had started to let up a bit. Or at least it seemed like it was. Sighing lightning made the long, wet journey back to the car, thankful that she had started training early for the BPD. Serah was simply not as light as she looked.

What was she going to do with both herself and Serah? Where should she start? She has no job and she most certainly won't let Serah go into the foster system.

Lightning's birthday was a week away, she would be of age. She could take on responsibility of her sister.

This also means getting a job as soon as possible. She would have to be ready to join the BPD sooner rather than later. Training and taking care of Serah has suddenly become her number one priority. Nothing else mattered. Everything has changed. Everything.

She is the provider. She will have to take care of Serah.

She looked down at her sister. As the guilt rose up in her again so did her determination.

She will have to train hard and rise through the ranks fast. Claire is gone forever.

She was now officially Lightning.


	2. Painful Memories

Four Years later

It was a dark night, the humid wind breezed through Lightning's pink locks as she leaned against the balcony of her home. She looked up at the night sky taking the sweet smell of blooming flowers. Taking the last drag of her smoke before she disposed It In the ashtray, Lightning lifted the whiskey on her lips and took one long swing of her drink.

Dropping her head into her hands, Lightning closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them back up and turned toward her house.

Her thoughts landed where they always seem to, on Serah; and as always Lightning immediately regretted letting her thoughts wander in that direction as the feeling of abandonment intensified. Lightning has not heard from her sister since she left almost a year ago to continue her studies elsewhere.

The isolated feeling has intensified as the anniversary of their parents death got closer and closer. It had recently become apparent to her that she would be going through it alone.

"What am I doing with my life?" Lightning exclaimed with a huff.

She grabbed her glass and started to fill it with, what has recently become her favored alcoholic beverage.

As she tipped the drink into her glass her hands started to shake spilling the whiskey down her arm. Her body was starting to feel damp and cold.

"Fuck!"

Lightning slammed down the cup and bottle and swiftly made her way into the house and to the bathroom. Opening the medicine cabinet she grabbed a few bottles in her fist. Looking at them carefully she growled as she practically threw them to the side.

Panic and desperation gripped her as she grabbed another handful of bottles in her trembling hands. Sighing slightly as she finally found the two bottles she was looking for; she tossed the other ones to the side. Lightning's hands had started to shake violently. Struggling with the bottles for what felt likes hours she was finally rewarded when she heard the pop sound that comes with success.

She dumped one of each pill into her hand and tossed them into her mouth lowering the bottles onto the sink at the same time. She felt annoyance build up at the lack of immediate response.

Lightning picked the bottles up again narrowing her eyes at the weight of them.

"Shit."

Putting the lid back on the bottles, Lightning tensed up as a small shake of the bottles confirmed that she has not seen wrong

"Shit!"

Lightning quickly reached into her pockets and grabbed her phone. She was still wearing her work uniform. A single gold bar on her shoulder. A symbol of her status as a Lieutenant. At twenty-two she was the youngest Lieutenant In history. A fact that she should be proud of.

Despite these accomplishments, despite reaching most of her goals much earlier in life than she anticipated. None of her achievements felt real. Lightning could not escape the feeling of uselessness and guilt that seemed to constantly plague her life. She wanted nothing more than to find those 'bastards' that killed her parents and bring them in for 'justice'. But so far those pictures Lightning took all those years ago had turned up absolutely nothing.

Worst yet was the constant nightmares, and thoughts of 'what ifs', that kept her up most nights. She felt anxious and unsure, angry and constantly tense. That was, until she met Gadot.

Rocking lightly on the balls of her feet Lightning quickly found the contact she was looking for. Rocking quickly moved to pacing as the phone rang on.

Lightning stopped pacing abruptly as the sound of techno music blared through her speakers.

"Gadot, its Lightning I'm out. I need more by tomorrow."

"Woah! Lightning, hold your horses!" Gadot yelled over the loud music.

Lightning sighed heavily. She was in no mood to play around.

"I need more, Gadot. Tomorrow." Lightning sharply started taking a deep breaths and she continued slowly. "I have to go to the office tomorrow, and then I can meet you at the usual spot."

"Ok chill! I'll cya then!" The music cut off abruptly as he hung up.

Lightning placed her phone on the table. She felt her shoulders slump as fatigue finally hit her. Taking a deep sigh she placed her fingers on the bridge of her nose.

"Fuck my life." Lightning ran her fingers through her hair returning, once again, to the bathroom.

Lightning's life has become an endless cycle of routine activities. Wake up, go to the gym, head to work, go home, drink, shower, sleep - if that is what you want to call it. Rinse wash and repeat. Of course she occasionally steps outside her norm to visit Gadot.

Lightning opened the door to the bathroom room. She undressed and placed her clothes in the hamper. She stopped and stared at herself in the mirror. At times, she still had a hard time recognizing herself. She had changed so much in the past few years.

Sure, Lightning was toned from the constant workouts. She had gained some muscles. Her job kept her on her feet and she needed to be ready for anything. But even the muscle could not hide the fact that her body had simply not come out of this ordeal unscathed.

Her normal pale skin has gone an almost sickly paler shade; and despite the muscle, perhaps because of the muscular tone, it was incredibly obvious that lightning has lost more weight than would be deemed healthy. The most drastic change however was in her eyes. Her once cerulean blue eyes have taken on a gray lifeless tinge; only made more prominent by the dark circles under her eyes.

Lightning stepped into the shower letting the hot water splash each curve on her body while she leaned her head against the tile wall.

Lightning sighed.

She hated these moments the most. When she was not working or drinking, her mind would wonder. When her mind wandered to long every feeling and memory she tried to suppress during the day would come out full force.

Thoughts of her sister, thoughts of her parents. Her parents. It has been a while, maybe a few months, since she has looked at that case file. Maybe it's time she pulled it out again.

Lightning shook her head roughly and quickly finished her shower, getting out before she let herself get too caught up in her own thoughts.

She quickly made her way to her room, opened her drawers and pulled out a tank and some swats. Throwing them on she looked to the bed. Realizing there was no way she was relaxed enough to sleep yet she walked over to her closet, grabbed a beat up leather case off the shelf and placed it on her bed gently.

She unbuckled the locks on the case, opened it and looked down at one of the only things she had kept of her mother's. A black glossed acoustic guitar. It had been well cared for, with barely any Knicks on it. When she was much younger, Lightning's mother used to play this very guitar for her; and Lightning loved every minute of it.

Lightning ran her hands over the neck of the guitar.

"Claire, darling. Could you get me my guitar please?"

Claire smiled "Sure, mama!" Claire ran to the corner and tried lifting the guitar in her tiny hands. The guitar was almost twice as big as Claire but she managed to grip it by the neck and carefully, albeit awkwardly, wobble back to her mother who had been sitting on the couch watching the whole thing with a bemused smile on her face.

"Thank you baby." Athena said taking the guitar from her daughter. "I know how much you like hearing me play, right?" Claire nodded sitting down in front of her mother "So, I was thinking It may be time we started teaching you to play" Claire's face lit up immediately as she reached for the guitar.

Athena Laughed. " No no, you silly thing. Check your room."

Claire jumped up and ran upstairs.

Sure enough, there had been a guitar there on her bed that was perfectly sized for her. And true to her word Athena taught her daughter to play by the age of eight.

That guitar is gone now. Sold, broken, given away, who knows? This one, however, was one of the few things Lightning made sure to grab from her parents' house before she sold it.

Lightning use to play in recitals until she got side tracked with training for BPD. But now, every once in a while, she would take it out to help ease her mind for a bit.

Lightning carefully took the guitar out of its case and pushed the case over. Sitting on the bed she pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit another one quickly. Staring off into space she started to strum out songs she thought long forgotten.

Lightning quickly shook herself out of her daze and looked over to the clock on her dresser. A half hour had gone by. Shaking her head she tossed the cigarette, which she had apparently finished a while back, into the ashtray. She stood up placed the guitar back in its case carefully, and placed it back in the closet in the exact same spot she always did.

Exhaustion finally kicking in, she walked back to the bed and fell on top of the covers. She was asleep before her body fully settled.

Two hours later

Lightning tossed and turned. She heard a sound in the distance but couldn't quite place where it was coming from, let alone what it was. Her eyes were not cooperating. They felt like someone had tied tiny weights to the lids while she slept.

The noise got louder. Or perhaps closer?

Lightning jerked awake suddenly. The noise was her cell. Lightning got up as quickly as she could, and ran back downstairs missing a step or two on the way.

Grabbing the phone and fumbling with it for a second she managed to answer it despite not quite being able to see the buttons.

"Yeah...it's…"

Lightning yawn.

"Lightning…" Lightning could barely keep her posture as the adrenaline quickly wore off again. Her eyes started to close.

"Lieutenant, sorry for the late wake up call."

Lightning was once again fully awake.

"Captain Amodar, sir. Don't worry about it I know you wouldn't call me at this time if it wasn't urgent….what's going on?" Lightning started pacing back and forth in the living room.

Amodar sighed "Lieutenant…. there was incident at the train station…. Lightning please come down as soon as possible." Amodar sounded weary.

"Yes sir. I'm on my way."

Lightning quickly ran up the steps. She nearly face planted half way up but managed to catch herself just on time. Cursing under her breath she managed to dress herself in her uniform without and incident.

Lightning rushed down the stairs put on her holster, threw her uniformed jacket on, and pulled on her beat up combat boots.

Setting the alarm, she rushed out the front door to her car and sped off.

Bodhum Train Station

Lightning pulled up the train station. There were dozens of squad cars and ambulances on the scene. Lightning squared off her soldiers reached into her glove compartment and grabbed a bag of pills she kept there.

Shoving them into her pocket she got out of her car, locked it and looked around.

Two body bags were being placed on the coroner's truck. An officer, lightning was fairly sure he was a rookie, was heading her way.

He stopped in front of her and saluted.

Lightning returned the salute.

"Captain, Amodar asked me to escort you to him. Follow me please."

Lightning nodded and followed the officer. They passed the yellow tape, Lightning nodded to an officer she kind of recognized, and continued following. She looked ahead and saw her commanding officer speaking to a couple of investigators and, what looked like, a station employee...

Lightning quickly thanked the rookie and walked over to Amodar. She saluted him.

"Captain, what's going on?"

"Lightning, earlier today at the Bodhum Psych Ward Jihl Nabaat escaped." Lightning heartbeat quickened "From what we could tell based on witness testimony and tapes, she managed to seduce and strangled a guard sometime after hours. She took his keys and escaped." Lightning's eyes went wide.

Jihl was sent to a, supposedly, secure psychiatric institute rather than put behind bars due to her mental state. Apparently you would have to be insane to do what Jihl did. She was supposed to serve a life sentence in that institute. She was charged with a number of felonies. Heists, robberies, murders. The murder of her own parents in fact.

Jihl managed to evade the law a long while. Two years ago, however, she made one mistake that costs her dearly. She had gotten complacent. Jihl, Lightning supposed, was feeling invincible. Jihl had decided to murder her last victim in an alley off a fairly public street. A street Lightning herself goes down quite often. This of course proved to be Jihl's biggest mistake. Lightning could not save the victim, but she did manage to catch and help convict Jihl. Unfortunately, she was only sent to a psychiatric facility; and it seemed like she had not only managed to escape but cause another big disaster.

"It seems like she was able to stow away on the train, in the cargo bay. She killed a train attendant, and gutted a civilian. She injured a handful of others and a few are in critical condition …. "Amodar took a deep breath never losing eye contact.

Lightning had a thick lump in her throat. It took her a bit to force it down.

"Captain?"

"Lightning, Serah was on the train. She..." Amodar cleared his throat "She is one of the ones that were hurt… um in critical condition I mean"

Lightning's felt like her body had been plunged into the bottom of an icy lake. Again, she had to force down a lump.

"Captain…. Where is she? Where is Serah?" Both Lightning's voice and body had started to shake.

"Lightning, she was in an ambulance and should be arriving at Bodhum Memorial Hospital. I have sent a number of guards to keep watch to make sure Jihl does not come looking for Serah. Lightning I'm so sorry. I called you as soon as I knew." Amodar fidgeted slightly.

Lightning didn't spare him any acknowledgment. She ran past everyone easily as they all moved out of her way.

She felt her stomach turn as the feeling of Deja vu hit her hard.

Lightning got in her car and sped away.

4 Hours Earlier: Train D Valhalla to Bodhum

"Hey sis! It's been a while, I was going to surprise you when I got home but I couldn't hold it any longer!" Serah couldn't stop smile while she left Lightning a message.

"Any who Light, it seems like you're busy maybe finally doing some crazy shit with some girl huh? I was wondering, if you get this message on time, can you pick me up from the train station? I Love and miss you… I'll see you soon!"

Serah disconnected the call, and placed her phone back in her pocket. Serah looked down at the four empty coffee cups and realized that she desperately needed to use the bathroom.

"Oh Etro! I need to pee!" Serah couldn't hold it any longer she quickly got up and rush to the back to use the restroom.

Serah sighed in relief, washed her hands. But before turning to leave the bathroom, she heard a loud thump just outside the door. Serah's eyebrow rose. She carefully opened the door. Serah had to hold back an almost involuntary scream as her eyes fell on blood smeared on the walls. Looking down she saw a crimson puddle forming on the floor. Serah looked up again eyes wide with terror. She froze at what she saw, her voice catching in the back of her throat.

"J...Jih...l, what are you doing here?" Serah choked out feeling paralyzed under Jihl's gaze.

Jihl gave Serah a crazed smile.

"Serah, long time no see, how long has it been? Two years?" Jihl adjusted her glasses. She looked mostly the same to Serah. Perhaps a little more crazed than she remembered. Jihl wore Psych Ward garments stained with, what could only be fresh blood. Her hair, once completely blonde, now seemed to be stained with the same red liquid

Fear and nausea consumed Serah. Jihl may have been locked up for two years, but by the looks of it; she has kept herself in top physical shape. Serah quickly glanced down at Jihl's hand which had twitched forward slightly.

Serah's breath hitched. In Jihl's hand was a very long, very sharp bloody knife.

Jihl licked blood of her lips and continued to talk.

"So I decided I would go for a vacation today. I have been beyond bored and I said to myself where should I go? So I decided … OH! OH! Can you guess where I'm going?" Jihl asked with a devious smile.

Serah numbly moved her head side to side.

"No." Serah's voice hitched.

Jihl crossed her arms, place the knife on her chin and smiled.

"Serah, no need to be scared dear. I'm here to see Lightning. I want to say hello. But it looks like you're doing the same right?" Jihl stepped closer to Serah, pushing Serah further into the bathroom. Jihl locked the door behind her and leaned on the door frame.

"So why don't we give your sister a surprise?" Jihl smiled wildly moving closer to Serah. Her bust pressing against Serah's breasts. Serah tried to hold tightly to the sink for support. Jihl licked the side of Serah's face, and smiled again at the grimace Serah did not, or could not hold back.

Serah's head had dropped down, her shoulders hunched protectively.

Jihl traced her knife up and down Serah's face. "Such a pretty little thing." Jihl roughly grabbed Serah's face and forced her to make eye contact "Let me fix that for you my dear."

Present Time Bodhum Memorial Hospital

Lightning sped through every light. It could not have taken more than a few minutes to get here.

She quickly leapt from her car. The drive here had done nothing for Lightning's nerves. Her heart was racing; she could not get her hands to stop shaking.

Lightning went into the ER entrance and walk to the front desk.

"Serah Farron what room!" Lightning's eyes were glossing over on the brink of tears. "Please." She added as an afterthought.

The nurse looked up at Lightning. She quickly typed something into her computer and waited.

"Serah Farron is currently still in surgery you will have to wait until we have any further information from the doctors you can-"

"Please can you tell me how she is? Anything would you just tell me please!"

The Nurse looked at Lightning sympathetically and just shook her head.

"I'm sorry all I know is she was brought in, in critical condition. She was rushed here nearly 10 minutes ago."

Lightning was shaking badly; she nodded her thanks and rushed to the cafeteria to grab a coffee. She ducked behind a corner leaned against a vending machine and swallowed down a couple pills in hopes that they would help her relax.

Lightning's jaw tensed as fear was replaced by anger. "What the fuck Jihl!" Lightning turned around and punched the soda machine, denting it in the process. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. Laying her head on the machine she closed her eyes. Lightning slammed her fist into it one more time.

"I should have killed the bitch when I had the chance. This is all my fault."

"Oy, what'll that poor machine eva do to you? Did you need change or something? Ya know they have banks for that."

Lightning snapped away from her thoughts, her body jerking slightly as she turned toward the voice. It worried her that she was not even remotely aware of this person or, apparently, her surroundings at all.

"You Lightning, ya?" This women was about a couple inches taller than Lightning. Based on her insignia she was also a lieutenant. Lightning could tell she is well toned under her uniform, black wavy hair with red tips, a beauty mark under her right eye, smooth bronze skin, piercing soft deep viridian eyes, and what look like blue horned or fanged earrings.

Lightning couldn't stop staring at her. Her heart felt like it was beating a thousand beats per minute. Oh Etro the woman was a goddess! Lightning suddenly noticed a hand waving in front of her and that husky thick accent again.

"Sunshine ya in there?"

Lightning snapped out of her daze.

"It's Lightning!" Lightning nearly snarled.

"Woah! Easy there sunshine don't get yer panties in a bunch, let's start with intros ya?"

The Bronze woman cleared her throat.

"Lieutenant Oerba Yun Fang, but you can just call me Fang." Fang smiled and put her and out towards Lightning.

Lightning gulped, her throat suddenly going dry. She grabbed ahold of Fang's hand.

"Lightning, uhmm yea..." Lighting stuttered through her introduction. 'What the hell is wrong with me! I've never been this nervous or flustered in my life! Not even that time Serah took me to that lesbian strip club for my twenty first birthday….. Serah...' Lighting snapped back to reality.

Suddenly giving Fang a cold, hard look, Lightning snapped her hand away.

"What do you want? I'm busy and I am most certainly in no mood for small chat, so if you'll excuse me Lieutenant-" Lightning went to turn away.

Fang grabbed her wrist and within seconds Lighting was face to face with Fang. Lightning felt her face turned to beat red.

"Hold on a sec sunshine-" Lightning shoved her back, Fang nearly lost her balance.

"What the hell is wrong with ya!" Fang snapped.

Lightning straightened her uniform and glared at Fang.

"Tch... First off don't call me Sunshine, second I am not here to joke around and play games with you, and third what the hell do you want from me?!" Lightning was yelling now, her frustration and worry mounting. She looked around and realized she had gathered a small crowd of onlookers. Taking a calming breath she allowed her breathing to slow down.

"Relax, geez ya need to remove that stick from up ya ass and just listen." Fang sighed.

"Lightning I've been assigned to be yer um, partner."

Lightning looked dumbfounded.

"What….what did you just say?" Lightning looked pale. She was pretty sure she was going to lose her breakfast, or would have, had she had any.

"I just got transferred today', Captain Amodar told me that I'm assigned to be your partner' until I croak, or better yet retire." Fang gave Lightning a big smile.

"Why the hell didn't he tell me I was getting a partner." Lightning placed her fingers on the bridge of her nose. She alternated between muttering and calm breathing exercises. She really was going to have an early heart attack at this rate.

Fang watched Lightning as she grumbled to herself. Fang smirked glancing up and down'Damn she's hot she's gotta nice set of buns! Never seen anyone like her, hmm… I wonder if that's her natural hair color, maybe I'll ask her later.' Then an intercom disturbed her thoughts.

"Claire Farron, please report to ICU. Claire Farron, report to ICU please." The speaker went silent.

Lightning eyes went wide and started to rush towards the elevators.

"Let's go Fang. We will continue this conversation later."

Fang Nodded.

"Ok Sunshine." Fang winced as she felt a sharp pain in her arm.

Lightning glared at her.

"That's for calling me sunshine."

This was going to be in one hell of a ride with this Oerba Yun Fang.


	3. Flashbacks are a bitch

Bodhum Memorial Hospital

Lightning took in a deep breath forgetting for a moment where she was, and immediately regretted it as the unwelcoming smell of antiseptics and cleaners assaulted her sense.

She pushed down the sick feeling that came along with the hospital smell and combed her fingers through her hair. Etro she longed for a smoke or a stiff drink right now; or better yet both. But Lightning knew she had to keep it together for Serah. She needed to know what damage Jihl caused to her this time.

Lightning bit her lip and shifted her weight for the umpteenth time. She didn't remember this elevator taking this long on the way down. In fact, she was fairly sure it did not take this long at all. Being stuck in this damn box gave her too much time to think.

…

Lightning flipped through the file sitting on the table in front of her. Glancing up at the women sitting across from her she finally broke the silence "Jihl Nabaat." Straightening upright Lightning set her glare on Jihl. "You keep yourself busy, don't you?"

The woman chuckled and raised both her shackled hands up to her face to push her glasses up her nose.

Lightning gripped the table "You think it's funny? Murdering innocent people? Committing …. Vicious … "Lightning took a steadying breath "...crimes."

"What I did back there on those streets you mean? That was hardly a crime. Or at least not one worth bragging about. No, it was simply for my own amusement. You don't know just how … intoxicating the feel and smell ….and taste of blood can be." Jihl smiled widely.

"You are a disgrace to humanity Jihl; a good for nothing piece of trash!" Lightning snarled out as she threw herself out of the chair, slamming both hands on the table.

"You remind me so much of your father Claire."

Lightning's eyes widened. "Ho..w...Where did you...?" Lightning stuttered through her words.

"How do I know your name? Well that's simple Claire, your father trained me. In fact he was my trainer in more ways than one." Jihl winked at Lightning "If you know what I mean. " Jihl licked her lips, her smile widening suggestively.

Lightning's hands shot out grabbing Jihl's shirt and tugging it forward to meet its owner's eyes.

"My father was a good man; he wouldn't do that to my mother!" Lightning tightened her grip on Jihl's shirt.

"Sargent Farron!

Lightning stared hard into Jihl's eyes waiting for ...anything...a contradiction, or a reason to lay Jihl flat here and now.

"Sargent!"

Lightning clenched her fists on Jihl's shirt one last time before releasing her with small shove.

"Amodar sir I…"

Amodar raised his hand up before she could continue.

"Lightning you did nothing wrong. Her lawyers are on their way. Just escort her back to her cell until further notice." Amodar gave Lightning a reassuring smile.

Lightning nodded and walked around the table. She briefly entertained the thought of 'accidentally' ramming Jihl's face into the table but decided it was best not to push her luck.

Instead Lightning settled for grabbing Jihl's arm more roughly than probably necessary and dragged her out of the interrogation room with every intention of returning Jihl directly to her cell. Though luck did not seem to be on her side that day as not two feet out the door she practically ran into a familiar yet presently unwelcomed pink haired woman.

"Claire! What the Hell!?"

"Serah…. What are you doing here? Go home right now!" Lightning stuttered through her words.

Serah grimaced; but her face went from disbelief to anger almost instantaneously.

"What am I doing here? No, what are you doing here Claire?! I've been waiting for hours so we can 'have some time together'. Not my words; those are your words! You could have at least answered my calls."

Serah crossed her arms and glared at Lightning.

"Serah, you know better than to call me that; and now is not the time for this!" Lightning sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"So you must be the other Farron sister I have heard SO much about.." Jihl interrupted with a smirk.

Lightning and Serah jolted and looked up at Jihl. They had completely forgotten they had an audience around them.

"Serah go home now please. I'm sorry about tonight. But please just go, I'll explain later."

"Hmm…. Your father was right you both look just like your mother." Jihl reminisced.

"You knew our father, and you talked about us?" Serah questioned

"Bullshit!" Lightning interrupted. "Serah, she didn't know our father and she most certainly didn't talk about us."

Jihl's twisted smile came back.

"Sure he did, it was right after he told me how dissatisfied he was with your mother. How much better I was in bed...hmm.. Poor women, such a shame that piece of trash died." Jihl's smirk widened and twisted almost unnaturally.

But Lightning could hardly see Jihl's face anymore, let along her deranged smile. The next thing she knew, her right knuckle stung like a bitch and she was standing over an unconscious Jihl.

…...

"Can ya stop that, ya makin me feel like a nervous wreck ova' here."

Lighting shook herself out of her thoughts and looked at Fang. "Stop Wha.." Looking down at her feet she realized 'what'. At some point her legs had gone rogue and started, what could only be described as the world's worst tap dancing arrangement. Lightning cleared her throat.

"Sorry." Lightning whispered, crossing her arms and staring her feet down.

Fang smirked widely and chuckled. "Loosen up a bit, would ya."

Lightning glanced at Fang and closed her eyes. Rubbing the back of her neck roughly she growled out. "What is taking so lo-" Lightning looked up, her eyes widening.

"Fang...Did you ..maybe… forget to do something?"

Fang brow rose and shook her head at Lightning.

"Uh.. No Sunshine what am I missin'?" Fang followed Lightning's eyes to the panel her face contorting in suppressed laughter. "No wonder we're takin' so long." Fang managed to choke out "Ya forgot ta' hit the button Sunshine."

Lightning scowled at her partner venomously.

"Well Fang..." Lightning growled through clenched teeth. "I presumed you were capable of working an elevator and didn't need backup for that..."

"Aww come on Sunshine" Fang winked. "I thought you were takin' the lead on this one."

Lightning pushed Fang out of the way, and jammed her finger repeatedly against the number three button.

"One time normally does it Sunshine."

Lightning whipped around to face Fang. "Stop calling me that."

The elevator jolted as it finally came to a stop on the correct floor. Fang smirked at Lightning's annoyance and walked right passed her out the elevator doors.

Lightning opened her mouth to say something, presumably not altogether nice, but was interrupted by the ding of the elevator. She quickly rushed out before the doors closed and begrudgingly took off after Fang.

Trailing behind Fang, she did not bother paying too much attention to her surroundings. Lightning sighed as she realized that she could probably make the trip through this hospital blind folded at this point, given all the times she has had to come here.

Lost in thought, the lieutenant was forced to make an abrupt sidestep to avoid walking into Fang. "What are you do-" Lightning looked up and immediately recognized the woman by the nurses' station who had apparently been trying to get her attention.

"Doctor Estheim… Are you the one looking over Serah?" The Doctor nodded.

"Lightning it's good to see you again. I wish it was under better circumstances." She gave Lightning a sad smile and looked towards Fang.

"This is my partner Fang; she is going to be working on the case with me. So anything you have to disclose can be said in front of her."

With introductions out of the way Lightning's thoughts immediately flew back to her sister. She focused on the Doctors jaw, not quite ready to know the answer to the next question. "How is she? How's Serah?" Lightning said, her voice taking on a shrill tone.

In an attempt to appear more courageous than she felt Lightning slowly raised her eyes to meet the Doctors and regretted this decision instantaneously.

…..

"I- I'm sorry your mother and father had multiple lacerations all over their bodies along with multiple bullet wounds. With the blood loss and the trauma... well, we did everything we could to save them…"

…

"Lightning?"

Lightning was trembling, her breath quickening.

…

"Cla- Miss Farron I'm sorry for your loss."

…

"Ma'am, Lightning, are you ok?"

"Sunshine…" Lightning jumped as she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Turning around quickly she came face to face with Fang and a small group of nurses that had gathered.

Lightning swallowed quickly and forced her breathing to slow down. 'For Serah, hold it together for Serah.' This needed to become her mantra right now. She needed to remember this.

"Yeah, sorry. Lost in thought..." Lightning could tell no one around her believed it, you don't become a Lieutenant without knowing how to read people. But right now she could not care less.

"Doctor, you were saying?" Lightning turned back to the Doctor, this time preparing herself before making eye contact.

Doctor Estheim gave Lightning an all too understanding look and nodded before proceeding.

"Lightning, I won't lie. When your sister was brought to us, we were unsure if she would make it. In fact we lost her a couple times during surgery." Dr. Estheim held up her hand to hold off Lightning's interruption.

"Please, let me finish. Then I will answer any questions you have." Doctor Estheim ran her hand through her hair and continued "Her body was covered in multiple minor cuts and larger Lacerations. She had a punctured lung and six broken ribs. The Doctor stopped again this time to take a deep breath. "Serah's left ear had to be removed. The damage was ….severe." Lightning's feet had started tapping again "Her face is severely cut and ...quite frankly, even with cosmetic surgery, she may never look like herself again. Lastly" The doctor paused "Your sisters, her left eye, well … Lightning, I know you don't like people beating around the bush, so." Despite this the doctor stopped to take a deep breath before continuing. "It seems like whoever attacked her removed her eye, or well damaged it with, what we can only assume to be a fairly thin knife. "

Lightning paled and took a step back from the Doctor. Resisting the strong urge to scream she instead fell back against the closest wall and stared down at the Doctors glossy brown shoes.

"Lightning, your sister's body is under a lot of stress right now. We had to put her into a medically induced coma while she recovers."

Dr. Estheim grabbed Lightning's shoulders and made Lightning look her in the eyes. "Your sister is going to make it. It will take time, but she is strong. I have confidence in her Lightning. You should too."

Lightning nodded.

"Ca….can I?" Lightning voice cracked again. She could almost feel reality slipping away. But Serah …. Lightning refocused her eyes onto the doctor. "Can I see her please?"

"Of course, follow me."

Fangs body felt numb. Now she understood why Lightning has been so on edge. She has had to deal with some nasty people on her job, but what kind of sick monster would do ….that? Fang shook her head and looked up at the sound of footsteps moving away from her. She hesitated in following, but quickly tossed that feeling aside and caught up with Lightning and the doctor.

Dr. Estheim stopped in front of a door near the end of the hall. She looked at both of the officers and gave a sad smile to Lightning.

"This is it, please let me know if you need me for anything." She placed her hand on Lightning arm. Not surprised when she got no reaction from the lieutenant in return. She turned to Fang gave a nod and walked off.

Lightning let out a shaky sigh and was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She had temporarily forgotten about Fang.

"Hey… um Light? I just wanna let ya know that I'll be right here if ya need me." Fang offered with scratchy tone.

Lightning heart skipped a beat, her eyes closing momentarily. Why did this woman care? She didn't know a thing about her or her sister. She just met Fang less than an hour ago but she did seem trustworthy enough.

"Thanks….. umm….I'll be a moment."

Fang gave a sad smile a strong feeling of helplessness consuming her as she watched her partner turn away.


	4. When reality hits you

Bodhum Memorial Hospital

Lightning watched her hand shake slightly against the door handle of her sister's room. She had been standing there for hours, possibly days. She shook her head, that couldn't be right.

Glancing back she noticed Fang in the same position she last saw her in. Standing against the opposing wall looking back at her, concern clear in her eyes. Suddenly days turned to minutes and minutes into seconds.

Turning back around Lightning steadied her breathing and forced herself to turn the handle leaving her partner behind.

The room was small and dimly lit with a single bulb overhead that provided just enough light to make out the bed were Serah currently lay. There were a number of foreign machines surrounding her.

Lightning could only hazard a guess as to what they were. She heard a steady beeping; that was probably the heart monitor and there was another machine which looked like it may have been pumping air into Serah's lungs, or perhaps that was just fluids.

Lightning was amazed at just how pathetic she felt right now. She could chase murderers down dark alleys, go into burning buildings, and stare down the barrel of a gun. But god damn it, the thought of moving even two steps closer to her sister right now is making her want to curl up and cry.

Looking at her sister from across the room though was simply not enough. Screwing up her courage Lightning took slow even steps forward. Her courage only got her so far. It took her another few seconds to realize she had been holding her breath for the entire walk and another minute to force herself to look down at her sister's form.

Lightning took a single step back, her eyes squeezing shut trying to block out reality. Once again, she had to call on every bit of courage she could find in her to open her eyes and look at her sister.

Lightning tentatively ran her hands through the few strands of Sarah's pink hair that she could see. This pink soft hair was a dead giveaway. Lightning would know it anywhere. But everything else…

Lightning's thoughts were interrupted by her phone's increasingly annoying ringtone. She jabbed her hand into her pants pocket and pulled the phone out in a chokehold like grip. "Damn it" Lightning looked at the ID and took a breath to calm down before answering.

"What is it Gadot?"

"Hey Light, I have the goods. Got an earlier shipment if you want."

Lightning could tell Gadot was smiling ear to ear. He was obviously incredibly pleased with himself.

Lightning turned away from her sister. "Gadot, meet me at our usual location in about an hour. I'm currently tied up."

"No Problem see you then!"

The line went dead before Lightning could reply. She sighed and looked down at the time. Noticing she had some missed voicemails she quickly dialed her inbox.

"You have three new voice messages, first message"

"Lightning," Amodar's concerned voice came out of the speakers "I have called you at every number we have on file this is important -"

"Message deleted, Next Message"

"Lieutenant, look … I need you to call me back as soon as you can-"

"Message deleted, Next Message"

"Hey sis!" Serah's bubbling voice rang out. "It's been a while, I was going to surprise you when I got home but I couldn't hold it any longer!"

Lightning stared at the phone, as if expecting Serah to burst out of it. Her legs would not support her weight anymore; she slowly lowered herself to her knees.

"Any who Light, it seems like you're busy maybe finally doing some crazy shit with some girl huh? I was wondering, if you get this message on time, can you pick me up from the train station? I Love and miss you… I'll see you soon! "

Uncontrollable sobs were ripped from her body as she looked at her sister who, not too long ago had been trying to reach her, reach out TO her. Lightning had not cried like this in a long while. But now that she had started, she was finding it hard to stop.

At some point she had placed her phone on the ground and had crawled to her sister's bedside. "Serah, I am so sorry." Her voice cracked. "What was I doing? Why didn't I answer?" Lightning stopped there as tightness in her throat simply would not continue verbalizing all the questions floating in her head.

"To erase this message press seven"

Lightning's eyes widened, she jumped for the phone.

"Message saved, end of messages"

Lightning sat on the floor hunched over her phone watching minutes go by. Cradling the phone in her left hand Lightning pulled herself up and carefully placed it back into her pocket.

Lightning walked over to her sister and allowed her hands to hover over Serah's arm. "Serah I'll be back soon. I swear I will make this right."

Lightning rubbed her eyes, hoping she didn't look nearly as bad as she felt. She turned on her heels and rushed out the doors before she could change her mind.

Her eyes were immediately assaulted by the change in light. The hallway seemed almost too white in comparison to the room she was just in. But Lightning shook it off and looked around for her partner. Not spotting Fang, Lightning shrugged and walked back toward the nurse's station.

"Vanille what are ya doin' here?"

Lightning paused and looked toward the familiar voice. Fang was talking to a quirky looking red head who was glaring at Fang in a way that reminded Lightning strongly of Serah. Smirking slightly, Lightning watched as this redhead crossed her arms.

Shaking her head, she moved toward Fang and this new woman.

"I told you I wanted to try different career paths and this" Vanille waved her hands around her. "Is my next stop!"

"Mum and Sam don't approve of ME working in Cocoon. This is goin' to kill em'."

Vanille 'hmphed' "Fang I really don't give a damn what they think. If it were up to them I would be a housewife to some buffoon in Oerba. Waiting for him to come home to me and our seven kids" Vanille's eyes twinkled

Fang shook her head and laughed. "You know they would never be happy unless you gave them at least a dozen grandchildren." Fang shook her head. "Van I'm not tellin ya what to do. By all means do as you please. But don't expect me to cover for ya' ass. I am finally back on speakin' terms with them."

Vanille smiled widely and lunged forward griping Fang in a tight embrace which almost as enthusiastically returned.

Lightning felt a sharp pang of jealousy in her chest as she watched Fang and her sister. They obviously had a close relationship. One that rivaled her own with Serah. Well, before their parent's death that was. Now Lightning's distance had pushed her sister away, forcing her to seek out an education elsewhere.

"Umm…. Fang?" Lightning stood at attention.

Fang detached from Vanille and gave Lightning a smile.

"Hey Sunshine how's….Ummm Serah doin'?"

Lightning Glared and sighed. "She's…in an induced coma. I, ah. Well you heard the doctor... I can only hope for the best." Lightning dropped her gaze, her eyes glazing over again.

With her defenses down Lightning was almost toppled by Fang's sister.

"Wha-"

Squeezing Lightning tightly Vanille smiled "I hope she will be alright." And just as suddenly, the woman had released her.

"Van." Fang addressed her sister. "Citizens of Cocoon don't do that. Or, at least not with random customers" Fang idly rubbed the back of her neck.

Vanille's eyes went wide and looked down at her feet as her face flushed bright pink.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean anything by it!"

Lightning lip curled up slightly and raised her hand.

"No need for apologies…" Lightning looked towards Fang.

"Lightning… I'd like ya to meet my sister Oerba Dia Vanille."

Vanille jumped forward, arms raised; but she quickly stopped herself." Ah ha" Vanille dropped her arms to her side and folded them behind her back. "Hi Lightning it's a pleasure." Vanille smiled

Lightning opened her mouth to reply but Vanille quickly cut her off "Wait a minute! I've met you before." She tilted her head to the side, recognition showing in her eyes. "Your 21st birthday right? You went to leather and lace with your sister?"

Lightning froze and turned away from the two sisters. After a few seconds it became apparent that they were still waiting on her for an answer; so voice abnormally low and face very red she answered. "Umm...No...I...No you have the wrong person…" Lightning could see from the corner of her eye that Fang was giving her a toothy grin.

"Ya it is you! I was Ladylux don't you remember? Private dance? Ya couldn't control you-"

Lightning placed her hand over Vanille's mouth. "Do not say another word!"

Fang, quite unsuccessfully, tried to hide her ever growing smile. "Vanille lay off of it, would ya? I don't think a blush is supposed to hit that shade of red. We don't need Sunshine here to faint."

Lightning was done embarrassing herself and did not want this conversation going any further.

"Fang I have to head out, there are a few things I have to do …"

Fang nodded and smiled brightly.

"Would you like me to come along with ya?"

Lightning's wiped her dampening palms on the helm of her uniform shirt.

"Uhh…No I'll be fine. I won't be long and I'll meet you at the precinct in a couple hours."

Fang narrowed her eyes but nodded none the less. "Alright….I'll make sure everything is secure here and I'll meet ya' later. But before ya go, let me give ya' my number."

Lightning nodded in return and handed Fang her phone, allowing Fang to input the number herself.

"If ya need me for anything just give me a ring." Fang smirked and handing the phone back.

"Um...It was nice seeing you… I mean! Meeting you Vanille. Fang." Lightning gave one last nod and sprinted out the hospital to her car.

Locking herself in she lowered her head onto the steering wheel. Not bothering to pull her head up, she patted down her jacket and found what she was looking for. Placing the cigarette on her lips she lit it and let her body slump back as she took her first drag.

With little else to distract her, Lightning's mind went over the day's event. Too much has happened, Serah, Fang, and … oh Etro Vanille." Lightning dropped her head into her hand. She needed something a little stronger. Stubbing out her cigarette, Lightning opened the glove compartment, thankful that she kept her flask in there. Lightning lifted it to her lips and she took a long swig of her drink.

Of all things! She had met the stripper that was there on her 21st birthday; and to top it off, the stripper was her partner's sister. And the things she, correction, they did … Lightning blushed again and downed the rest of her drink.

Wanting to put as much distance between herself and this hospital right now Lightning sped off.

Private parking lot 30 minutes later

Lightning sped up to a white garage door, stopping just short of slamming into it. Putting the car in reverse she backed up until her window was aligned with the control panel. Reaching out she punched her pin in and inched forward impatiently as the garage door slowly crawled up.

As soon as Lightning was sure she could clear the door she drove the car forward and parked the car inside. Pulling out another cigarette, she lit it and waited.

Lightning taped the window and looked around at the smoke that was building up. Sighing, she opened the window and watched the smoke clear out. Was it this easy for Jihl to escape? As easy as the smoke escaping from her car? All she needed was someone to open a small window, even unintentionally.

Lightning took another drag and pinched the bridge of her nose; she was starting to get a headache. Lightning squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to block out the roaring engine that was getting closer and closer. She kept her eyes closed until she heard the engine and the blaring music cut off.

Lightning got out of her car and walked to the back where a dark-skinned, muscular man with fiery hair stood leaning against his car.

"Hey Light I got what you asked for." Gadot placed two pill bottles down on his trunk. "That will be 1500 Gil."

"WHAT!? Who the hell do you think you are fucking with here?" Lightning's Nostrils flared out.

"Light! Please take it easy! I pulled strings for your ass and I got a new supplier so there is nothing I can do." Gadot put up his hands and backed up slightly.

Lightning's hands started to shake. "Nothing you can do?" Lightning leaned toward Gadot. "You really think I am going to believe that there has been a 1000 gil upcharge since the last time I saw you?" Gadot tried to interrupt. "Don't bother answering. I know, you are just trying to get a bigger cut. I wonder what this 'new' supplier would think of that. Why don't we go find out?"

Gadot's eyes widened. "Uh ... what?"

"Let's go see how your supplier feels about the fact that you are trying to take a bigger cut from their products profits" Lightning could see Gadot start to sweat. "Is that a problem?"

Gadot shook his head

"It's not a problem?" Lighting's eyes narrowed.

"No" Gadot stuttered out. "I mean, yes. Busy, doesn't like to be disturbed. How about we just forget the whole extra fee and you just pay me the standard 500 gil? You have been a loyal customer. "

Lightning shook her head. For such a big guy, he was kind of a wuss. "Sounds like an acceptable plan" Lightning tossed Gadot a bag which he grabbed easily. She glared at Gadot and snatched the bottles off of the trunk.

"Hey Light, so ... "Gadot seemed to be trying to cut the tension "uh you alright? I mean" Gadot scratched his ear and raised his eyebrow "You look like shit."

"Gadot you're not exactly the prettiest thing on Cocoon either."

"No arguments from me; but you are …. Well … a little high strung"

Lightning felt her body clench up at this "Of course I am 'high strung' I haven't slept properly in a long time; I have to take these fucking pills" Lightning shook the pill bottles." Oh and a fucking psycho bitch attacked Serah and it's all my fucking fault." Lightning panting out the last bit, her chest heaving heavily. "Shit" Lightning hunched forward and threw up, barely missing Gadot's sandaled feet.

"Light! Shit are you ok?" Gadot tried reaching for Lightning but she pushed him back forcefully.

"No! Don't, I'm fine!" Lightning could feel sweat running down her neck. She fell to her knees and coughed violently. "Gadot…My phone." Lightning choked out between coughs "Call Fang Now…"

Slowly everything went black.

The Grand Bahamut Hotel & Spa

Fang pulled herself out of the back of the taxi. She closed the door and took off to check into her temporary home. This place was way nicer than most of her previous temporary residencies. The lobby was spacious and the ceiling stretched upwards, further than Fang could see; and to top it all off, everything was blindingly shiny.

Walking up to the front desk she could see a young man behind it, with short silver hair and light blue-green eyes. He was completely glued to the computer screen and was too busy typing away to see Fang leaning in to read his name tag.

"Hope?" Fang stared at him until he looked up.

"Oh!" Hope fumbled and dropped his cup of coffee on his lap.

"Ho...ou...Damn it! I mean uh… Welcome to The Grand Bahamut Hotel and Spa! How can I help you?" Hope squeaked out.

Fang placed her hand over her mouth to suppress a chuckle.

"Oerba Yun Fang I was suppose ta' be here earlier but I had to report to work for an emergency call. So uh, can I still check in?"

Hope looked down at his computer.

"Yes Miss Fang-"

"Fang is just fine."

Hope gulped and nodded.

"I...I'm Sorry, Fang? You caught me off guard is all." Hope rubbed the back of his neck.

"First day on the job, ya?" Fang smiled.

Hope nodded.

"Yeah. Really looking forward to making my own money, and getting a place of my own. I live with my mother currently." Hope smirked slightly.

"Hmm... I get ya' I couldn't wait 'til I got outta' my folks place as well. Any who any news on my room?"

"Oh yes!" Hope started swiftly typing away on his computer. Hope handed Fang her paperwork to sign.

"Here you are. Your keys and brochures are all there. You will be on the fifth floor. Is there anything else you need?"

"Yea' actually is the kitchen opened?" Fang idly rubbed her stomach when it grumbled.

Hope smiled and nodded.

"Yes they are opened 24hrs. The number for room service is in the brochure"

"Great! Thanks."

Fang grabbed her bags and took the short elevator ride to her floor.

She entered the dark room, dropped her bags and blindly started her search for the switch, smiling when she managed to knock into it in the first try providing more than enough light for her.

Fang kicked her bag towed the middle of the room, and tossed her badge and room key onto the side table. Allowing gravity to take over, she fell onto the bed and sprawled out.

Fang could not have had her eyes shut for more than two minutes when her rest was halted by a beep coming from deep in her pocket.

Groaning she opened her eyes. "Hmm looks like I won't be getting shut eye anytime soon."

Fang grabbed her phone and placed it on her ear.

"Ya'?"

"Hey, is this Fang?"

"Who's askin'? How'd ya' get my numba?" Fang's brow rose.

"Yeah... long story short Lightning kinda past out. Last thing she told me was to call you-"

"Where are you?" Fang pushed herself up and grabbed her badge and key card.

"I will send you a message with the address."

Fang hastily ran through the hallway. "On my way right now see ya in a bit" Fang got in the elevator and pressed the button for the main level repeatedly. In the back of her mind she heard herself 'One time normally does it Sunshine.' Fang shivered, but quickly shook it off and took off running as soon as the doors opened.

She heard a message come through her phone as she ran outside waved down a cab.

"Can ya take me to this address please! And step on it!"

The driver looked at Fangs phone and nodded. He took off at once.

Fanged scraped her hand through her naturally messy hair sighing deeply.

'Hold on Sunshine I'm on my way'.


	5. When reality hits you part 2

Bodhum Memorial Hospital

Vanille looked around, holding in a sigh.

It had been a crazy day after the attack on the train. But it was finally winding down as most of the patients in critical condition have been seen and tended to.

Even still,Vanille had a long day still ahead. She had been moved from one job to the next at a rapid pace without any time for a break.

She finished changing bandages on one of the more severely injured patients and moved onto the last patient on her schedule before Rhonda, the lead Nurse, decides to switch up Vanille's job...again.

"I'm definitely going to need a long, relaxing, bath after tonight" she mumbled under her breath.

Vanille opened the door to what had to be one of the darkest rooms she had been in , what now seemed like, overly bright light from the hallway, illuminated the patient within. Closing the door behind her, Vanille stepped closer to the bed.

"Ok miss, let's see what we have to do here". Vanille grabbed the file at the end of the bed and squinted at the words on file. Moving closer to the machines in order to get some light, she was finally able to make out the script.

'Serah Farron, Female, Age 19, Blood type: O- (Rare blood type. Take precaution).

Multiple lacerations throughout body, punctured lung, broken ribs' the list went on and on leaving Vanille with a sick feeling in her stomach. One of the worst parts of her job coincided with the best parts of her job.

She loved helping people in this way. But at times, moments like this specifically, she is left with an overwhelmed feeling and an uncertainty about the state of the world she lived in.

'What the hell happened to this women.' Vanille wondered as she placed the file back and looked down at her patient. Seeing pink hair peaking out, her eyes widened as recognition set in.

"Se...rah y..you must be Lightning's sister…" Vanille choked out as she tried to keep her legs from giving out on her.

This job was harder when you actually recognize the person in need. In this case, Vanille hardly knew this girl. But she remembered being drawn to her at Leather and Lace. Serah's obvious intelligence and free spirit stuck out to the former stripper as oddly fascinating. It was rare for her to find someone who was a near match for her own bubbly personality.

She gently ran her fingers through Serah's soft pink hair.

Vanille slowly straightened her back and ran her hands down her scrubs, rubbing away non-existent wrinkles.

"So pink is your natural hair color." Vanille lightly chucked, wiping away the tears from her face.

"Your sister's hair is the same shade." She wondered if Serah could hear her. Even if that was not the case, however, the red head felt a lot better when she held a conversation. No matter how one sided it may be.

Shaking herself out her thoughts,Vanille reluctantly removed her hand from Serah's hair and moved on to the task at hand. Slowly and as carefully as possible, Vanille removed the bloody bandages from Serah's arms. Vanille gently interlaced her fingers with Serah's as she tossed the old bandages away and made quick, precise, work of cleaning her injuries.

She couldn't help but feeling of happiness that swept over her when she held Serah's hand as she idly traced her thumb on her hand.

Vanille sighed, her smile fading as she removed her hand from the other women's slowly re wrapped the bandages around Serah's wounds. Vanille continued on this way; redressing all her wounds until she finally reached Serah's face. With a shaky hand she slowly removed the bandages and immediately felt a clenching in her stomach.

Vanille let a tear drop as she quickly finished up and once again, took hold of Serah's hand.

Giving it a squeeze and retreating a little,Vanille promised, "I'll come back and check on you Serah…. I know Fang and your sister will do anything in their power to catch the bitch that did this to you."

Vanille rubbed Serah's hand in her own trembling ones. She pulled it up towards her lip and gently pecked it before placing it down on the mattress.

The change in the rooms lighting was instantaneous and noticeable. Vanille eyes widened at the ethereal like green glow that had encompassed the room. Looking down quickly she realized the light was coming from her hand. Her heart raced wildly as she watched some of Serah's wounds start to heal.

Jerking away,Vanille shakingly sprinted toward the door. Only managing a quick glance back before vaulting out the door and shutting it behind her. Slumped against the now closed door she took a couple of steadying breaths.

Looking up, she noticed Rhonda looking toward her with narrowed eyes.

"Uh, just tired. Going to the break room." The redhead squealed out in explanation as she hurried off toward her destination. Throwing herself down on one of the many unoccupied benches in the break room, she let out a trembling sigh.

Vanille ran her hand through her her and closed her eyes.

"Whaat the….. hell was that?" she pulled out her phone debating whether or not tell Fang.

"I swear the one time I don't do drugs … I'm seeing shit...yea… maybe I am just..exhausted." Vanille slowly picked herself of the bench and shoved her phone away "Totally need some wine after work...wine and sleep." Retreating out the break room door and towards the nurses station to get her next shift, she couldn't help but think about Serah Farron.

Outskirts near Bodhum

The adrenaline was coursing through her veins. Grinning down at the slumped shadowy figure, Jihl watched as it hit the ground with low thump. Eyes gleaming with delight she stared down intrigued at the red liquid mixing with the dirt and grime on the concrete streets below.

Kneeling down on one knee she patted down his blood slicked pockets, her smile widening as the distinct feeling of gil rubbed against her smooth, cold hands.

Jihl slowly bent down and placed her lips near the victim's ear.

"Thanks I truly appreciate this love, now i can go grab a bite to eat." Jihl winked at the still man as she calmly got up and dusted her palms on her filthy garments. She stepping over the corpse and made her way out of the dingy sewer system.

At the end of the tunnel her eyes landed on the faded neon sign of 'The Grinder', a local, hole in the wall, diner. One that has obviously seen better days.

Jihl made her way to the equally shabby looking door of the diner. Swiftly making her way inside, she ignored the wait staff and went straight to the bathroom to wash her hands. Methodically removing her glasses and hair tie, Jihl arched over the sink and placed her head under the faucet. Blood swirled down the drain below.

As soon as the pink faded from the water, she straightened up and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

"No one loves you, you're ugly... worthless, piece of trash…."

Jihl grip on the sink tighten, knuckles turning white.

"You better keep quiet you little bitch, and if you tell anyone ...I will kill you….."

Jihl gritted her teeth, feeling her muscles tense, she threw her, now clean, fist at the reflection in front of her over and over again leaving no evidence of the mirror that once was one the wall beyond the shattered pieces crunching under her feet.

Jihl stood rigidly, taking in the faint muffled noises through the walls around her. Grinning at her blood covered knuckles, she calmly pulled the shards of glass out of its embedded location in her skin. Relishing in both the twinge and slick feeling of blood once again, falling through the grooves and gaps on her hands.

Her roaring stomach pulled the blonde out of her thoughts. Lips twisting upward she, once again, cleaned herself off, pulled her hair up, and replaced her glasses. This time, avoiding her reflection on the ground, Jihl made her way back out to the diner area.

Finding an empty seat in a corner booth, Jihl picked up the menu and looked through it thoroughly.

"Welcome to the Grinder, what can I get you sweet heart?"

Placing her menu down, Jihl glanced up at her waitress.

"Yes I will have the steak special, medium rare ." Jihl Pushed her glasses back to get a better look at the waitress. Taking in the young girl's appearance. Her hair pulled back into a messy pony tail. Her green eyes, tired, but pleasant " please.". Jihl ended with a grin forming on her lips. 'Time for some fun.'

"Say…" Jihl's eyes flickered to the girls name tag. " Roxy. What are you doing wasting your time working in this … establishment. Surely you could do better than this dump?"

Jihl watched with amusement as Roxy's cheeks took on a rose-like tinge.

" I… I … Well you see... um…" The waitress stammered out. Clearing her throat, she continued in a less shaky voice "I'm currently in school and need the money to pay off my loans." The girl breathed out a sigh.

Jihl raised her eyebrows in amusement at the innocent young creature in front her. Yes she would have fun with a beautiful creature.

"So Roxy…" Jihl's voice turned to a huskier tone. She leaned toward the waitress and traced her fingers up and down the girls arm. Jihl's grin widened still as she felt the bumps appearing on Roxy's arm.

Roxy stared at Jihl with wide eyes, her mouth closing and opening, before she could say anything Jihl interfered.

"Tell you what sweet thing, what time do you get off?"

Not wanting to sound any more foolish, Roxy fixed her composure immediately.

" I get off in one hour." Roxy rushed out. "Uh.. let me go put your order in." The young girl bounced toward the kitchen to place Jihl's order. She couldn't help but let a smile creep up her face. 'She looks hot... The clothes are questionable. Maybe she is an artist?'.

Roxy was busy for the remainder of Jihl's meal. Stopping by only once to offer a smile and the medium-rare steak dinner that was ordered. Which Jihl finished entirely and with fifteen minutes to spare. Tapping her foot in a completely non-rhythmic fashion, Jihl waited patiently for the young girl to finish her shift. While doing so, the blonde was trying to get ahold of her boss through the contacts she could remember. The Medications they had been giving her created this fog in her brain. It was hard to remember much in general. But her short term memory seemed to be the most affected.

She was brought out off her stupor when the phone, which she had recently acquired through the generosity of a previous victim, vibrated. Pulling the phone out, she looked down at the recent notification.

Now she had both a time and location to meet them. Jihl sighed and pocketed her phone she went up to the hostess table and left the note for Roxy, requesting a raincheck.

Jihl's felt her body shift from fun to serious. She knew it was time for business.

Parking Garage Outskirts of Bodhum

Fang had always been a caring individual. Especially to those in her tribe and those she considered to be her family. Yes, she was overly protective with her sister, Vanille, sometimes. That was normal too her. What she did not consider normal was this intense feeling to help and protect her, obviously closed off, possibly, cold hearted Lieutenant. What she was sure should have been a short ride felt like hours. Feeling annoyance and panic set in, Fang found herself alternating between tapping her fingers and cursing out the driver. At some point she slipped into Pulsan "Ev oui tuh'd ku yho vycdan e femm red oui fedr so crua!" Which only managed to earn her a confused, possibly scared, look.

Legs bouncing, Fang counted the minutes as each one passed. Ten, ten long minutes; and finally the cab driver was starting to slow down.

Looking out the window, Fang squinted at some sort of parking garage up ahead.

Before the cab could even stop, Fang grabbed some gil and threw it at the driver.

Fang ran up to the parking lot entrance and punched in the security code Gadot had supplied her with, hoping to Etro that Gadot didn't give her the incorrect pass code. She let out a breath as the door light turned green. Fang ran into the parking Garage. Body tensing, she looked around the poorly lit garage. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a car. One she had only seen once, but would recognize in an instant. Sprinting towed her lieutenants car, Fang let out a small growl when she saw, what looked like a small feminine figure laying on the hard floor.

Skidding to a stop just short of the women, she fell to her knees and pulled Lightning's head onto her lap.

"Sunshine, I'm here. Wake up!"

Getting no response at all. Fang frowned down and bit her lip.

"For Etro's sake; please Light wake up, I still haven't cooked ya' a meal."

Fang rolled her eyes at herself as she realized what she just said. Knowing full well that now was not a good time to even think about that.

Fang recognized the unconscious state Lightning was in. She had seen it many times. Though, that did not help the panicked feeling that was taking over as she watched the unconscious woman's breathing go from heavy to light and slow.

"Shit!" Fang eyes widened and she slowly place Lightning flat on her back. Taking a deep breath, Fang started to push down on the center of Light's chest pumping fast and hard. Tilting back her partner's head, she blew air through her mouth.

Fang continued in this repetition, getting more and more shaky as each minute passed. After the third or fourth attempt, honestly, Fang could not remember, Lightning gave out a raspy cough.

Fang quickly turned Light onto her side and watched as she cleared her throat of the Alcohol that was in her system.

"Sunshine?" Fang pulled her phone out, about calling for an emergency vehicle when she heard her name being called in a hushed voice.

Fang looked down into the half opened eyes of her partner. "Sunshine? What the bloody hell happened?" she snapped out in a wavering voice.

Light shook her head, trying to clear her mind and find an answer to Fangs question. Lightning's memories came rushing back to her all at once. Feeling overwhelmed Lightning curled in on herself and let out a small sob unintentionally. Fang got closer to her partner and pulled her in close.

A few minutes goes by before Lightning could calm herself down enough to form a more cohesive thought. She looked up at Fang with bloodshot puffy eyes and a slight pink hue to her cheeks.

She immediately realized how much of an ass, she was making herself out to be in front of the first partner she had ever had on the force.

Swallowing down her embarrassment, Lightning took a deep, calming, breath and stared into Fang's emerald green eyes. It was hard to maintain eye contact. She was trained to read people and Fang's eyes said it all. Lightning could see the worry and the pain shining through. Lightning's gut and head was currently at odds. Her head was reminding her that trust was not something to give out to just anyone; but her gut was telling her that she could trust this woman in front of her.

Even still, this intense confusion left Lightning more unsure and begrudgingly open. Almost against her will she found herself wanting to trust, needing too, even.

"Fang...I..how can I know I can trust you?" Light practically whispered. Fang had to strain to hear what her partner was trying to get out.

Fang could feel the tension in Lights body. She looked into her partner's eyes, reading the fear in her eyes. Fang was just not sure what Lightning was afraid of. Was she afraid of the answer she was about to receive?

"Lightning you can trust me … with anything. I have your back. You can trust me with ya' life." Fang gave light a reassuring smile.

Light closed her eyes tight and took in a deep breath. She knew this was not going to be easy. She had never trusted anyone enough to let them into this part of her life. Though, she was never one to ignore her gut; and she was not about to start now.

Translation Al Bhed (Pulsan) to English

Ev oui tuh'd ku yho vycdan e femm red oui fedr so crua!

:If you don't go any faster I will hit you with my shoe!


	6. Lightning's Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning fellow readers I feel so awful that it’s been over a year since my last update. Let’s just life is a thing I had a shitty work schedule along with a side of writer's block and major depression. Thanks so much for the follows, likes and reviews. Shout out to my Wife Candyg0103 she is my co writer, beta, my rock if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be writing or posting anything. But the notifications did help nudge me so keep them up. Now happy reading all!

This feeling sucked. Or feeling, sucked. Lightning had no idea how it happened or when it happened but she started to feel again; and it was horrible. She was not used to showing or even fully experiencing emotions like this. Fear, pain, panic. 

Everytime she tried pushing it down it was like she was physically choking herself. But the reverse is just as suffocating. She was having just as hard a time spilling her guts as she was holding them in. Between sitting here with Fang waiting on her to make a sound and fighting a horde of ravaging Behemoths; well, let’s just say that Lightning knows exactly which scenario she would choose for herself right now. 

Lightning looked straight into Fangs eyes, hoping to push forward with this. “Fang, I …” And here comes that smothering feeling again. Lightning breathed through it and tried again. This time, she would make it. 

Finding it easier to talk to inanimate objects, Lightning, this time, choose to focus on the wall over Fang’s shoulder. The dim lightning of the garage providing just enough light for Lightning to make out a broken window pane behind Fang. 

“I..” Lightning sighed and forged on. “I need to say this. I know I do. It’s just … not easy.” Lightning explained apologetically. She was sure Fang could hear the shaking in her voice. 

Fang grabbed both of Lightning’s hands and to the pink haired girl's credit, she only jerked her hands back a few centimeters. Fang loosened her grip but left her hands resting on Lightnings. 

“Sunshine, Light,.” Fang tried catching Lightning's eyes. “You can trust with me wi-”

Lightning’s shoulders hunch over and she inhales hard. “Don’t. I know I do trust…. I just need to … you deserve some … something.” Lightning mumbled somewhat unintelligibly. 

“Light, that is not what this is about. You can tell me as much, or as little as you want to. I am well known in my village,for my ability to listen well to others.” Fang smirked. ”I just want to help you if I can.”

Lightning hummed in acknowledgement. 

“I, hmm, when I was graduating from the academy the city had another program available for graduates who had shown themselves to be … better than average. It was the BPD-GTU, or a bodhum police department global tactical unit. I know, its a mouth full. It also does not exist anymore. Not as a branch of the BPD at least. It is still around in other forms. I decided to try. It was higher pay and Serah and I really needed that. With my grades … They wanted me to lead a unit. One of two units; It was supposed to be a simple mission to get our feet wet. There had been some reports of increased creature activity. We were sent to clear the place out. The other unit took off on their own. Last we heard from them, they were near the Archylte Steppe in Gran Pulse.” 

Lightning drew in a deep shaking breath.

“Our orders changed. We had to find them. My unit …” Lightning’s eyes glazed over, lost in the past. “There was thirteen of us. Than eight. We lost five due to dehydration and one dumb ass that mistook a Triffid for some healing plant I think. He was killed almost instantly by its poison.” 

Lightning sat just off site of a campground her remaining recruits were resting in. She sat in the moist dirt; her back resting against a mossy rock, eyes vigilantly keeping watch over the entire perimeter. 

Her calloused hands tightened on her blade as light, hardly audible, footsteps came up behind her. Only to loosen once again when the smooth familiar feminine voice broke through the darkness. 

“Ma’am?” Lightning moved her head in the direction the voice came from. Though she could only make out the outline of a figure standing in front of her, she immediately recognized the 5 foot 6 inch silhouette. 

Nodding toward the figure in acknowledgement, Lightning held her breath, watching the silhouette gave form to a woman with jet black hair tied into a messy bun, and light brown eyes, to soft in contrast to the hard looking tactical gear they were all wearing. 

Lightning unconsciously licked her chapped lips and forced herself to focus on the welcomed intruder. 

“Yes Lebreau?”

Lebreau looked at Sergeants lost cerulean eyes and timidly moved a stray hair behind her ear.

“Is it alright if i sit next to you?” 

Lightning gave the girl a tight lipped smile and nodded slowly. “Sure” 

Lebreau sat next to the other solder, fiddling with the straps on her gloves. Lightning watched her fingers moving, waiting patiently for the other women to say whatever it was that was on her mind.

“Sergeant-” Lebreau started.

“Lightning, just Lightning please.” Lightning took her eyes off of the Lebreau’s gloved hands of the other women and stared up at the night sky. Finding it hard to remain interested in the conversation given the many other thoughts racing through her head. 

Lebreau nodded at the officer and took in a deep breath. “Lightning, I just wanted you to know, what happened to Tom and all the other recruits was not your fau-....” 

Lightnings snapped her head toward the soldier suddenly more alert and invested in this conversation. Her lips turned upwards, giving her a feral, almost unhinged, look. 

“Don’t you dare.” Lightning barked. “Not my fault? I am responsible for everything that happens out here. When all's said and done, when we all go back home... I will be the one tracking down families, mothers, wives, husbands, children. I will have to look every single one of them in the eyes and tell them their loved ones are not coming home. I know what I will see in those eyes, blame.” Lightning’s voice, never once wavering, just held all the anger and obvious self-hatred. 

Lightning continues, voice dropping lower. “They will wonder the same thing I wonder...why do I get to go home to my family while they have to bury theirs.!” Lightnings anger quickly subsided as an uncomfortable feeling radiated from her chest. Clutching her hand over her heart she took a calming breath.

Lightning leaned back against the wet moss letting the cool rock sooth her as she started taking more uniformed and exact breaths. Breathing exercises she taught herself over the years. They had come in handy when anger got the better of her, when this strange uncomfortable feeling filled her.

Lightning opened her eyes and was slightly surprised to see light brown ones staring back at her. Though for how long, Lightning was not sure. Lebreau, eyes wide and mouth slightly opened looked about ready to run at a moment's notice.

“Ma’am, Light-Lightning, i'm so sorry I didn't mean anything by it, all i was saying was you did all you could and your not to blame for all these losses.” 

The pink haired girl felt a stab of guilt. She knew she fucked up. She should not have let her feelings drive her in that moment. Not in front of any member of her unit. Not in front of Lebreau. 

“Breau…..I’m so-” Lightning’s started pleading but was immediately interrupted by a pair of warm soft lips. To shocked at the sudden and unexpected intrusion her senses went into overdrive. Instead of following her minds will and pushing Lebreau off of her, the sergeant found her hands releasing her gunblade and pulling the other women tighter against her. 

A small whimper escaped Lebreau’s mouth. Lightning could not help the smirk that appeared on her lips. Lightning shaky hands ran up the other woman's back. The sergeant pulled away and took a long look into the brown eyes leveled with her own. The fear that was there before was replaced with a contented look. 

Lightning opened her mouth. Not quite sure what she wanted to say; but feeling the need to try and explain her feelings to this women. 

Her words were drowned out by a shrill scream that made Lightnings blood run cold, the sound sounding as if it was echoing around her and throughout the campground. 

Lightning released Lebreau and gripped her blade tightly in one hand pushing the shorter women off of her with the other. Pushing herself up she took off towards the horrifying sound, toward her soldiers camp ground. 

She felt her feet pounding on the ground and could see the dust picking up around her. Seconds later her feet fell on wet, slick earth. The thud of her combat boots giving way to a mild splashing sound. Looking down at the ground around her feet, she could see a red hued liquid barely visible through the light of the torch nearby. 

Paralyzed in place, Lightning took in the rest of her surroundings. Not seeing anything or anybody, the soldier took a breath and, crouching slightly, moved further into the camp. Not even two steps in, the sound that was previously blocked out by the rush of adrenalin Lightning was experiencing, came rushing back to her. Loud vicious sounding growls and grunts. 

Peering around a nearby tent, Lightning could see the flames light dancing off of a huge form nearby. The thing was gigantic. Lightning had never seen anything quite like that. She glanced around for any sign of her soldiers. With no sign of the others, and no real light on the other side of this monster. Lightning could not determine who may or may not still be alive. 

Making a rash and, Lightning admits to herself, slightly stupid decision. She stands straighter and pulls herself into a practiced fighting stance she knew well. Charging out from her hiding place and heading straight for the gigantic thing. 

The lights from the fires around them flicker, and the giant beast split into eight. ‘No’ Lightning realized. ‘There was always eight, the darn shadows were playing tricks’. Lightning almost immediately realizes her mistake. Unfortunately much too late to retreat and change tactics. As two of the closest ones have already caught sight of her. 

“Shit.” Lightning gripped her sword tighter and through herself at the closest of the three huge Gorgonopsid’s; slicing the underside of the breasts with a fierce, yet refined slice. While simultaneously keeping an eye on the five brutal looking behemoths and king behemoths that have, thankfully, not noticed her yet.

However, their oblivion did not last long as the pained screech from Lightning’s first victim drew the wild beasts attention.

Making quick work of the first Gorgonopsid before it could even think of attempting to poison her, Lightning whirled around to see a stampede of the giant creatures barreling toward her.

Dodging as one nasty looking King Behemoth lunged at her, Lightning was once again interrupted by a scream that echoed in the night. Recognizing Lebreau’s scream, Lightning glanced in the direction she thought it was coming from.

Taking advantage of her distracting, the King Behemoth launched again. Lightning felt pain burst from the side of her face and felt as her feet left the ground.

“That was it, that's all I remember. I woke up a couple months later.”

Lightning looked up at Fangs wide eyed expression.

“Light, I still don’t get - “

Lightning unconsciously, jerked her whole body away from Fang. Than nodded. “Right” 

Lightning lifted her shirt up to show a long horizontal scar that stretched out from Lightning's back to her abs. The jagard, discolored skin was a strong contrast to the paler skin of the pink haired women. It was obvious that they were made by something with big claws and sharp teeth. Over some of the scars and a decent portion of her torso, Fang could see faint burn marks. Which what looked like a combination of teeth or claw marks, and what looked like faint burn marks. 

“I - I, after those couple month’s waking up was hard for me. Everything was difficult Fang.” 

Fang grabbed a hold of Lightning’s hands giving them a light comforting squeeze. Lightning sucked in a deep breath and slowly released it. She continued.

“The pain was so unbearable it took so many surgeries to get me to a point where they would even consider releasing me from the hospital. It was weeks after when I was finally discharged and many therapy sessions before I was able to even walk again.

“Oh Sun-” Fang Started but stilled as Lighting laid a palm calmly against Fangs cheek, Fang leaned into the soft touch.

“Please let me finish.”

Fang stared into the blue shimmering scared eyes in front of her and nodded.

“I had to get a heart transplant. It was far too damaged by the Gorgonopsid poison. I don’t remember being poisoned. But I must have been. Luckily all other vital organs were okay. my spine was damaged as well. Even after all the therapy and surgeries though, the pain is still there….” Lightning grimaced and pulled her hands back toward herself. 

“They, the doctors I mean. They won’t give me anything for the pain though. They think I weaned off of them; But …. I can’t sleep Fang. I can’t tell you when the last time I had a full night's rest was. Honest to Etro, if I had decent sleep at any point after I left that hospital …” Lightning sighed and dropped her head into her hands. “Every time I close my eyes, I see them… Every time I sleep ... Since they stopped prescribing them, I have been getting what I need from someone else. Xanax, Demerol,... Ritalin only when I need to stay alert for work.” 

“I’m too far gone Fang i need these to make me feel alive most days. Without it, everything is too painful.” Lightning broke off with a heartbreaking, muffled sob. Fang pulled the women her into her chest.

Lightning felt constricted but gripped the back of Fangs shirt anyway. Though it was all foreign to her, she liked this feeling. The feeling of someone being there for her. Comforting her. Something she has not allowed herself to have since her parents death. 

Burying her face further into Fang's neck, Lightning would have been content to stay there for the remainder of the day. However, Lightning was brought back to herself as the lights for the, otherwise, empty garage started to dim. 

Lightning pulled back a little and looked at fang straight in her eyes and sighed.

“Fang. I’m sorry. I know this situation is messy. I know I’m such a me-.”

Lightning was once again cut off. The spark that ignited on her lips almost made her jump back. But Fang's hands kept Lightning in place. Holding their lips together. Fang’s lips smoothly moved against her own. She has never experienced any feeling like this. It rose deep in her stomach and almost made her want to cry again. Before Lightning could become too overwhelmed though, Fang pulled back again. 

Fang chuckled and pecked Lightnings one last time before caressing her cheek.

“Sunshine, yeah you’re a mess.” Lightning tried to keep the dejected look off of her face. Fang grabbed both of Lightning’s hands “Hey. listen first will ya. You are a mess. But you're a mess I want to be with.”

Lightning’s eyes glazed over. She felt something wet trail going down her face. Lightning released her hands from Fang and wiped off her face with the palms of her hand. She closed her eyes and took a minute before reopening them to see worried viridian eyes looking at her.

Fang wiped the remaining tears away from Lightning's eyes.

“Hey it’s gonna be alright ya’? I know it’s gonna be tough but I’ll be here every step of the way Sunshine, no matter what.”

Lightning slightly shook her head avoiding the green eyes in front of her.

“Fang I appreciate what you have done, but-”

Fang smiled at Lightning and place a finger over her lips silencing the younger women.

“Ah sunshine. Don’t even try that. I made up my mind and nothin’ you say is goin’ to change that. We Orban's are stubborn. Maybe not quite as stubborn as you. But I think we can hold our own. ‘Specially when it comes to somethin’, or someone, we care about.” Fang leaned in toward the other women. “Do ya’ understand Light?”

Lightning slowly nodded, purposely looking away from her partner. “Yeah, I do” Lightning reached out toward Fang. “Fang, I don’t think-” Lightning’s voice trailed off as a familiar, continues tone breaks the silence. “My phone” Lightning looked around, seeing it a few feet away she tried to push herself up.Only to fall back down as she felt nausea creeping back into her.

“Woah there!” Fang gripped Lightning’s Shoulder.

“Let me get that for ya.’” Fang gave Lightning a reassuring smile.

Fang jumped up and reached for the phone.

“Fang here.” Fang answered flippantly. Lightning dropped her head into her hands and smirked.

“Oh hey! Dr. E” The pink haired women whipped her head toward Fang.” Hows it goin’ with the mini sunshine?” Lightning sat up and cleared her throat giving Fang a questioning look, her eyebrows knitting together. 

Fang nodded in return and pulled the phone away from her face.“The doctor wants to give us an update on Serah’s status. She would like us to go down there”.

Lightning stiffened up then pushed herself more hastily to her feet. “Yeah-” Fang reached over and gripped Lightnings forearm “Thanks.”

“We will be there shortly Doc.” Fang finished up the call and pocketed the phone.

As soon as Lightning was steady on her feet, Fang let go and reached back into her pocket. “Here, this is yours.” Fanged passed the phone along. Lightning gave a distracted nod and went to the driver's side door.

“Thanks, now let’s get going” 

“Light let me drive there, ya’ not exactly steady.”

Lightning rolled her eyes. Sighing in defeat, knowing it was a lost cause to even try and persuade Fang otherwise, she tossed the keys to taller women. The movement caused an odd sound that Lightning knew well. Reaching into her jacket pocket, she found the pills she had just purchased. Gadot was apparently to scared of her to stiff her well she was down. Good.

“Sure, but don’t get too comfortable behind the wheel.” 

Fang’s lips curve up into the most pleasant smiles Light has ever seen. Fang twirled the keys around her fingers and jogged over to Lightning. Opening up the passenger door for and closing it once she was settled in.

Fang then walked briskly to the other side of the car, sliding into the seat. “Huh” Fang rubbed her chin and stared at the steering wheel.

“Fang?”

“So, funny thing Light…”

“For the love of Etro, Fang. Tell me you know how to drive.”

“Well, in theory...” Lightning's eyes turned to a glare and Fang changed directions with her answer. “No, no I don’t,” Fang flashed a brilliant smile at Lightning, hoping to thaw the women's ice like eyes once again. 

Lightning closed her eyes and rubbed her temples to try and subside the oncoming headache.

“Switch. Now Fang.” And there goes Lightnings infamous death stare.

“No way Light. You are goin’ to teach me the cacoonian way of driving. This can’t be that hard and, don't worry sunshine I’m a fast learner.” Fang winked at Lightning causing the women to blush.

“You better be.” Lightning growled out. “Fine, but listen carefully to me and don’t make me repeat myself. And Fang, I swear if you hurt my baby you will regret it. Step on the brake pedal there on the right. Place the key in the ignition and turn it” 

Fang went on ahead and followed through the directions with no problem. The car rumbled to life.

“Alright what's next sunshine?”

“Ok your going to shift down to reverse release the brake and very slowly hit the accelerator pedal. The other pedal” 

As soon as the word pedal left Lightning’s mouth, she felt her stomach trying to escape through her throat. Lightning grasped onto the car door with all her might.

“Brake Fang!.” Lightning shouted out. Catching her breath Lightning stared straight into Fangs eyes menacingly.

Fang gave Lightning a sheepish smile.“Well, umm this bad boy def’ has some power to him, ya?”

“Fang! What part of slow was confusing to ya’...you?” Lightning eyebrow arched up.

“Alright, alright, not as easy as I thought. Let me have one more crack at it. If I can’t do it, he is all yours. “

“She” Lightning gritted out.

Fang raised an eyebrow and Lightning explained. “She, the car. Not he”

Fang smiled “Gotcha.”. She looked over her shoulders and slowly reversed the car out of the garage.

“Good, just switch to drive and we should be ok.” Lightning finished her lesson feeling relief hit her hard as the knot in her stomach loosened up. Just a bit longer and she would be seeing Serah again; and the doctor, hopefully bringing with her good news. 

Lightning jolted, knocking her head against the ceiling as Fang ran over a bump in the road. 

That is, if she could manage to get to the hospital in one piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully more chapter's soon to come assuming I don't have holding back, but I wont promise anything else until next time.


End file.
